Gilbird to the Rescue
by The-Grim-Prince
Summary: Home with a really bad stomachache, Prussia is regretting having lunch at England's house. Fortunately, his awesome little pal Gilbird arrives to help his namesake! Based on 'Oresama no Blog' entries Rated T for Gilbert's potty mouth. Oneshot.


(( This is just based off of two of Prussia's blog posts. For those of you who have not been to it, you need to go. Just google "Oresama no Blog" and add 'Prussia' for good measure. It should be the first result, and it's in English. Don't worry.

There's an entry where Prussia decides to try England's cooking for lunch one day. This is based off of that. I just thought of the cute, random idea suddenly. I sneezed, and suddenly wrote it with a quick attack!

Anyways, don't expect anything too deep or important in this, it's yet another fluff fic from me. When will I stop being lazy and do something historical? Who knows~

Ack, enough talking from me! I hope you enjoy this. Short story, commence! Niyo niyo niyo…))

:::

"Uuuhn… Oooogh…" Prussia groaned in pain as he lay on his back on his own bed, staring at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. Why the hell did he take a chance on England's cooking? Come to think about it, hadn't he heard in passing from somewhere else that it was extraordinarily bad?

He didn't think it was bad enough to give him such a furiously upset stomach. Gilbert couldn't help but clutch his aching midsection, wishing that he could just throw up and get it over with. The worst part was that West was somewhere else for some sort of meeting that Prussia didn't care about. So there was no one to boss around or complain to.

He let out another moan and a wince as he felt pressure on his insides and nausea sweep over him.

Though, Gilbert was able to pick up the sound of chirping approaching his window. He had opened it earlier to let in some fresh air and a gentle spring breeze. Turning his attention to it, Prussia watched as a little yellow bird landed on the windowsill, shaking out its feathers and cocking its head to the side.

It flew over to the bed, landing on the pillow. It hopped a few times around Gilbert's head, then jumped up onto the man's forehead, looking down at his face.

"Hi, awesome Gilbird," Prussia greeted his companion in a pained voice. "Are you being awesome out there like I told you to?"

Gilbird just blinked, moving his head from side to side.

"That's good. Keep up my image." They were silent for a few seconds until Prussia continued, "Yeah, I know I look green."

The little yellow bird chirped a few times.

"Oh so you heard? Yeah, England's cooking is bad. Anyways, I can't feed you today. I feel too fucking sick to even sit up," he explained, closing his eyes.

Instantly, Gilbird hopped off his forehead and onto the pillow. Prussia opened his eyes again as he noticed the bird taking off. Strangely, it headed out his bedroom door instead of the window.

"Dumb bird better not get stuck somewhere," he muttered, then let out a hiss as his stomachache worsened.

Let than five minutes later, Gilbird had returned. Though, he seemed to be carrying something in his beak. He accidentally dropped it on the floor a few times, since it was probably heavy for the small winged animal. Eventually, after picking it up again several times, the bird made it back up to the pillow. He came to a rest beside Prussia's head, dropping something small, flat, and shiny.

Gilbert reached up to grab for it, Gilbird hopping out of the way. He examined the item in curiosity. Strangely, it was one of those small packs of medicine where you pop the pills through foil-like material out of plastic bubbles. There were four in total.

"How did you get this?" Prussia asked as the bird hopped around his head excitedly. "Well, it doesn't matter. These are the things you put in water then drink. Do you get that? I can't take them."

Instantly, the bird flew off again outside his bedroom door, leaving Gilbert alone to wonder what it was going now. He groaned in pain, as he knew that there was no way that his awesome buddy could carry back a cup of water, let alone turn on a faucet or something.

Not too long later, Gilbird had returned, landing haphazardly on Prussia's collarbone. Miraculously, he had managed to retrieve a small, paper cup from the bathroom that was usually used for rinsing after brushing teeth. The cup was the same size as Gilbird, making it dreadfully awkward to carry.

"Yeah, but I need water," Gilbert sighed, knowing that even an animal as awesome as Gilbird had limits. "You can't get that."

Leaving the cup behind, the yellow bird fluttered up to stop on his host's cheek. Without hesitation, he went to peck Prussia's nose. In return, the man frowned at the sensation. He never knew how sharp the small beak's tip was. Gilbird continued to peck at Gilbert's nose, lip, and eyebrows, pinching him.

"Ow! What the fuck? What is wrong with you, idiot?" Prussia snapped.

Gilbird gave it a rest, to look into his friend's eyes. Prussia could swear that the bird had a knowing look on its face, as if it was saying, "I can't, but you can."

Narrowing his eyes, Gilbert decided to get it over with. He sat up and took hold of the cup as his companion took a seat on his shoulder. Practically doubled over while clutching his stomach with his free hand, Prussia left his room.

"Shit, this hurts…" he whined, slowly making his way over to the bathroom down the hall. Gilbird reached up to pinch his ear with his beak, as if goading Gilbert to keep going. "I know, I know…"

Not soon enough, Prussia entered the bathroom with cup and medicine in hand. As quickly yet as gingerly as possible, as to not make any sudden movements, he went to fill the cup with lukewarm water, and then pop out two dissolving pills. He dropped them in, watching them bubble up and dissolve.

Impatiently, Gilbert went to drink it as it was nearly ready. He downed the whole cup of water and medication.

Feeling a little more optimistic now, though still sick to his stomach, Prussia left the bathroom and headed in the direction of his room. After returning, he very carefully and very slowly eased under the covers of his bed this time, Gilbird adjusting himself on Gilbert's shoulder to keep from falling off.

As soon as the man was in a restful position, the little bird hopped down and nestled itself in the crook of Prussia's neck and shoulder. He gave one last ruffle of his feathers, puffing out, then got comfortable in the nice, warm spot with his eyes closed.

The drug was starting to take effect already, Gilbert feeling more at ease to sleep the sickness off now. With a proud smile before submitting to his drowsiness, he went to pat his companion lightly on the head with his index fingertip.

"Gilbird, you are probably the awesomest thing to have ever been born in the history of living things. Right after me, of course."


End file.
